


the first visit - quinn hughes

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Hockey, National Hockey League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 8





	the first visit - quinn hughes

you wipe your hands on your pants for the millionth time that day, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. quinn reaches over, taking your hand in his. he always knew how to calm you down, which you appreciated so much. 

you lean into his side, laying your head on his shoulder. he leans down and kisses your head, talking quietly, “flight lands soon. you ready to meet the family?”

you take a deep breath and look up at him, “as ready as i can be i suppose.”

except you weren’t. not at all. the only one of his family you knew was jack and that was only through facetime. admittedly, you and quinn had kind of moved in together a little faster than most people probably would have, but it worked for you two. explaining that to his parents sounded terrifying though. 

you keep a tight hold on quinn’s hand the whole time, even as you go through the airport. the only time you let go is when jack comes into view, having agreed to pick you two up from the airport. he gives quinn a quick hug and then moves over to you. 

“hi, it’s nice to actually meet you!” he says, a big smile on his face. 

he’s so much like quinn in person that it makes you laugh a little. he even takes your bags for you, not letting you put any of them into the jeep. you decide immediately that you like jack. 

the drive to their house takes long enough that jack and quinn get into some debate about the hockey season, which you end up tuning out. as the highway turns into neighborhoods, you get nervous again when you realize there was no more pushing this off. 

luke is waiting outside when you pull into the driveway and he’s as easy to meet as jack had been. he’s so excited to have quinn home and it melts your heart a little. 

he gives you a little wave accompanied by a polite hello before his attention turns back to his oldest brother. quinn keeps him tucked under his arm and you can see how much luke admired him. you realize luke might be the second hughes boy to steal your heart with the way he looks at quinn. 

you hate to steal his brother back, but you know what you have to do next. before going inside quinn asks luke to haul the suitcases in while you go meet their parents. 

quinn takes your hand and gives you a smile, “you got this. they’ll love you.”

you hope he’s right, though you have no option other than to trust him and follow along. ellen is in the kitchen, cutting up fruit when quinn clears his throat. 

“i got someone for you to meet, mom,” he says, sounding nervous as well. 

his mom looks up and smiles right away, rinsing her hands off before coming over to hug you. 

“hi! it’s so nice to meet you, oh my goodness. quinn’s been polite, right? and jack didn’t drive too crazy on the way home?” she asks, reach over to fix quinn’s hair before giving him a tight hug as well. 

“no, jack drove fine. and quinn is always so good to me,” you say honestly, smiling over at him. 

you hear his mom let out a soft “aw” and you blush, looking around the kitchen. you look back to what she’d been doing and point. 

“did you need help with that? i don’t mind,” you offer and she nods. 

“i would love some help. the boys, i love them, but they’re not the biggest kitchen helpers,” ellen jokes, walking back to the island, “quinn, we’ve made up the bed in alex’s old room for her to sleep in. your sheets are clean in your room, too.”

and you quickly realize that means you’re not sleeping in the same bed as quinn for nearly a week. you frown, looking across the kitchen at him immediately. he notices your look and gives you a little smile, nodding to try and reassure you. 

“i’m gonna go move our bags into the rooms then. i’ll be right back,” he says, taking off up the stairs. 

you make a mental note to strangle him later for leaving you alone so soon after getting there. ellen is so nice though and keeps the conversation going easily which makes you feel better. you glance up, hearing footsteps and hoping it’s quinn. you’re instead left looking at his dad, a man you knew to be intimidating. 

jim doesn’t smile at you right away despite the small one you’re giving him and it makes you nervous. ellen notices your attention is elsewhere and looks up. 

“oh! honey, this is quinn’s girlfriend. she’s staying in alex’s old room while they’re here for the week,” she says happily, her husband not quite matching her excitement. 

he nods and says a tight hello, walking off to another part of the house right away. you try to shake off the initial impression you had got from him, hoping he’d maybe forgot you were coming. 

quinn returns shortly after and steals you until dinner time. he shows you around the house, let’s you look at old pictures of when they were growing up, and hangs out with you and his brothers. 

dinner seems fine, but his dad still seems stiff towards you. luke and jack had just about talked your ear off already, but they were sweet enough. things were okay, if a little off, but you tried your best to stay engaged with the others instead. 

you help ellen clean up after the meal, quinn going to the office with his dad. 

“you really like him, huh?” ellen asks gently. 

you can’t help the blush or big smile that crosses your face as you answer, “yeah i do. he’s really sweet and so patient. i don’t know how you guys did it, but thank you.”

“i’m glad he has someone who cares about him so much in vancouver. makes my heart a little less worried about him,” she nudges your arm. 

you decide you really like his mom too and you had a feeling you’d be leaning on her more as time went on. you loved quinn a lot so knowing other people saw that made your heart swell. 

“why don’t you go find him? i can clean the rest of this up. you guys are probably exhausted from all that traveling anyways,” she smiles, taking the last plate from you. 

you sigh, “we did have to get up pretty early to get to the airport.”

she understands and shoos you off. you follow the sound of quinn’s voice, not wanting to interrupt, but at least wanting to see where he’d gone. before you can get to him, luke stops you to ask if you’ll come play video games with him. 

you have no reason to say no and he sucks you into a tournament that ends up lasting just over an hour. your suspicious that quinn never comes to find you, but you figure he’s just getting his visiting time in with his dad and probably jack as well. 

you tell luke you think it’s bedtime and he agrees, checking the clock to find it’s almost 11pm. you want to find quinn before bed so you can at least say goodnight, but he’s still with his dad in the den. you don’t mean to overhear the conversation between him and his dad, but you do and you wish you wouldn’t have. 

“i’m just saying, bud, be careful. she seems into you, but girls do that all the time. you’re wearing protection every time, right? the last thing you need is a child support payment every month,” his dad says, causing your jaw to drop. 

the emotions that course through you happen so fast your head spins. his dad thought you were just using quinn? there was no way you guys could tell them now that you lived together in vancouver. his dad would have him breaking it off in no time. 

you feel your breaths start to get quick and short as your chest tightens, and you know what you need to do. jack is just coming down the stairs as you get to them and he sees the look on your face, immediately growing concerned. 

“whoa, what’s wrong? quinn do something stupid already?” he jokes, his hands coming up to rest on your shoulders. 

you shake your head, hoping he’ll just let you go, mumbling, “it’s fine, jack. i just need to go lie down.”

you brush him off and head up the stairs, quickly going into the room you’d be staying in for the week. tearing your suitcase apart until you find his shirt, you quickly change into some pajama bottoms and quinn’s michigan hockey shirt that was two sizes too big for you. 

you lay down on the bed, curling up on your side. you wish you could have quinn right there but you didn’t need his dad being any more disapproving. 

evening out your breath you hear bedroom doors start to close one by one. you figure it’s luke, who had been close behind, possibly jack, and definitely ellen. where quinn and his dad were was still a mystery to you, but a soft knock on the door catches your attention. 

you lift your head up as the door slowly opens and quinn peaks his head in. you feel your bottom lip wobble and he notices immediately, stepping into the room and shutting the door. 

“baby, jack said you didn’t look so good. what’s going on?” he asks softly, coming over to the bed. 

“quinn, no. if your dad finds you in here he’ll kick me out,” you sit up in a panic, so much so that it stops him mid step. 

he frowns, his head tilting to the side, “why would my dad be mad about me being in here?”

“i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to eavesdrop. i just wanted to say goodnight to you but you were still with him and-“ you say, your voice starting to crack as the anxiety starts to weigh heavier on your chest. 

quinn quickly heads over to the bed then, climbing in and pulling you into his chest as he laid you both down. you wrap yourself around him, needing him to just hold you tight. you were terrified that he agreed with his dad to some degree and you’d lose him after this trip. 

“please don’t listen to him,” quinn whispers, kissing your head, “he’s talking out of his ass and he doesn’t know a damn thing about us.”

“i wouldn’t do what he said quinn. i wouldn’t use you for money,” you mumble, looking up at him and praying he knew that. 

he sighs and hugs you tight, hating to see you all worked up over nothing. he pulls back to say something more when the door opens enough for jim to stick his head in. 

“quinn! come out here now,” he demands, “your mother said to sleep in different rooms.”

your breath hitches in your throat at the fact you’d been caught. quinn hears it and feels your hands tighten on his shirt. he knows you’re scared and he’s sick of it. he won’t deal with this for the rest of the week. 

he slowly pulls your hands off him, leaving a kiss on your forehead. he turns on his dad then, only taking two steps away from the bed before he stops. 

“this is crazy, dad. do you not see how much you’re scaring her? i won’t let you do this! i love her, i live with her, she isn’t using me, and if you can’t understand that then we’re going back to vancouver tomorrow and you can explain that to mom!” 

everything is quiet after that and you’re shocked at quinn’s outburst. he’d never raised his voice before and you’d never saw him lose his cool like that. you couldn’t believe he did that, and to his dad no less. 

“quinn, i-“ his dad starts, clearing his throat, “i never meant to make anyone afraid. i didn’t intend for that to happen. i just worry about you, about all the boys. i want what’s best for you.”

quinn sighs, looking back at you with a smile, “she is absolutely the best thing in the world for me.”

jim nods, looking over as well, “i’m sorry. i didn’t mean for you to be uncomfortable in our home.”

“it’s okay,” you say quietly. you were a little surprised to get the apology so directly but you’d take it. 

“uh, so you live together? like in the same place back in vancouver?” jim asks, eyeing quinn. 

“yeah, it’s so awesome,” quinn nods, “i always have someone to come home to.”

“huh. well don’t let your mom catch you in here. she may not be as lenient. good night you two.”

and he’s gone. closing the door and heading away with quinn still standing in the middle of the room. he turns around and climbs back in the bed, pulling you into him. 

“i’m sorry this is such a mess,” he whispers, pressing his lips against yours. 

you hum, not caring anymore. his dad was over it and knew what he needed to. you just wanted quinn as close as possible now. 

you put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him harder into you. he gets the hint, rolling you onto your back. he moves his lips to your jaw, trailing kisses down your neck. you let your hand slip up the back of his shirt, grabbing at the muscles. 

he pulls away with a smirk, “we cannot attempt this tonight. i know for a fact someone will walk in and i can’t survive that embarrassment.”

“quinn,” you groan, just starting to get turned on, “why not just try?”

“tomorrow, baby, i promise,” he leans down, leaving quick kisses all over your face. 

you sigh, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. sometimes you couldn’t believe how ridiculously lucky you were to get a boy like quinn. he was so good to you, so cute, and so fun. 

“i think i really like your family,” you say quietly. 

“good,” quinn nods, “you’ll be part of it some day.”


End file.
